


Ratchet's turn

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Ratchet has some errands to run, so now it's Optimus' turn to take care of Bumblebee...Of course Dr. Ratchet has a long "perscription" of daily sparkling requirements for Prime to follow.





	Ratchet's turn




End file.
